


Sister, Mine

by fanshae



Series: And Everything In Between [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Flower Crowns, Genderfluid Harry, High School AU, Louis probably won't be making an appearance until the last chapter, M/M, Prom, gratuitous shopping montage, mostly focuses on Harry interacting with his and Louis' sisters, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wasn't the first person Harry came out to, Fizzy wants to know if Harry's going to wear a dress when he gets married, Gemma insists that Harry's stretching her shirts out, and Harry doesn't get a corsage to wear to prom.</p><p>A sequel to "And Everything In Between" where Harry is genderfluid. I really recommend that you read that first or this probably won't make sense. Each chapter is a short one shot that happens both during and after "And Everything In Between" in a non-chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Google Never Hurt Anyone

Harry knocked on Gemma’s bedroom door at two in the morning, almost hoping she wouldn’t wake up. He ached with feelings he didn’t have words for and his eyes stung from crying miserably into his pillow, trying to shake the feeling that something’s been mixed up, that he’s wrong inside. 

 

When Gemma flung her door open, sleep tshirt grumpily askew, she opened her mouth to tell Harry off only for him to burst into a fresh wave of tears. 

 

“Oh H,” she murmured and bundled him into her room.

 

“Gems,” Harry sniffled, and she shushed him, herding him onto her bed to tuck her comforter in around him.

 

“Hold on a mo, I’ll be right back.” Harry barely had a chance to nod before she slipped out the door and down the hall. True to her word, Gemma was back in less than a minute with a pint of mint chocolate chip and a couple of spoons. Gemma entrusted her armful to Harry before she rolled up a towel to stuff up against the crack in the door. The last thing they needed was mum barging in asking what they were doing up so late on a school night.

 

Task accomplished, Gemma tucked herself into bed next to Harry and helped pop the top off the pint. “Now, what’s got you in a strop?”

 

Harry let his bite of ice cream melt in his mouth for a minute, trying to think of words to explain the feelings that had been slowly crushing him. He’d thought they’d go away eventually, hoped it was a phase, but six months later and they only seem to be getting more insistent.

 

“I just, I feel so mixed up sometimes, Gemma. Like, like I’m not being the real me. That I’m faking.”

 

Gemma sighed in relief and took another bite of her own, “I think that’s normal, H. I dunno if anyone’s got themselves figured out at 15. You’ve got plenty of ti-”

 

“Sometimes I feel like a girl,” Harry blurted and sucked in his breath sharply.

 

He tucked his head down to his chest, lip already wobbling dangerously as Gemma paused with her spoon halfway to her mouth. 

 

“Hey, no, H,” Gemma took her bite quickly and set the spoon aside so she could squeeze Harry in a tight, one-armed hug and talk around her mouthful,”That’s okay. Like, do you always feel that way? Do you want to be a girl? Cause, that’d be okay, Harry, honest. Lot’s, well maybe not lots, but some people feel that way.”

 

Harry snuffled a bit and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. The last thing he needed was to cry into the ice cream. Tears and mint didn’t mix well. 

 

“Yes, but also no. Like, sometimes I want it more than anything but sometimes I don’t and sometimes neither feels quite right and I know what trans is and I don’t think this is it, I just think something’s  _ wrong _ , Gemma, why don’t I  _ know _ who I  _ am? _ ” Harry sobbed, breathing hard and clutching his spoon to his chest like a lifeline. 

 

Gemma carefully set the pint of ice cream melting between them on her bedside table and pulled Harry into her chest, hushing him and petting his hair. “I dunno babe, I’m so sorry but I dunno,” Harry muffled a whimper into Gemma’s chest and she tightened her hold on him,”we’re gonna find out though, yeah? Here, google is our friend.”

 

Not letting go of her little brother, Gemma grabbed her laptop from the end of her bed and pushed it open with one hand.

 

“...Sugarscape, Gems?”

 

“Shut your mouth, Harold. ‘m doing you a favor,” she teased before softening and holding her pinky out to Harry, “Not gonna leave you to figure this out yourself, H. Together, yeah?”

 

Harry hooked his pinky through Gemma’s offered finger and smiled weakly, “ ‘course. Couldn’t do it without you.”

 

An hour, three forums, a half dozen google searches, and most of the pint of mint chocolate chip later, Harry rolled the new label around in his head, flexing his metaphorical toes against the identity to see if it pinched. The idea of being genderfluid had started out as something that had hardly seemed real. Now he couldn’t imagine not knowing what it meant.

 

“Is it nice to have a word for it?” Gemma asked as she leaned over to set her laptop on the floor.

 

“Kinda,” Harry conceded, hiding a yawn behind his hand, “Like, it’s nice to have a word for it but now that I have a word for it I’m not sure what to do next…”

 

Gemma laughed and tugged Harry down to lay next to her, leaning over him to flip the light off. They had three or four hours of sleep they could still catch before they had to be up for school. “I think you can do whatever you want, H. Not sure there’s a right way to do it. That’s the point of being a special snowflake, right? Being unique?”

 

“Heyyyy,” Harry whined, knowing Gemma would hear his pout even if she couldn’t see it. He bit his lip, worrying it back and forth before asking, “...what do you think Lou’s gonna say?”

 

It never occurred to him not to tell Louis. If there was an obvious next step, it was definitely sharing the new part of himself with his best friend. That didn’t mean Harry knew how Louis would take it.

 

Gemma grumped and turned over to punch her pillow into a more comfortable shape, “If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll say he doesn’t deserve to kiss the ground you walk on.”

 

_ “Gemma! _ ”

 

“Honestly, Harry, the boy thinks the sun shines out of your arse.” Harry stifled a sleepy giggle as Gemma continued, “I think you could murder someone and that wouldn’t change, H.”

 

Harry nodded and tucked his head close into Gemma’s neck. His stomach was still swooping lazily but the panic had passed and Gemma was running her fingers through his hair in a way that always put him to sleep. 

  
He’d tell Louis tomorrow, he promised himself. Everything else could wait until then.


	2. Trumpeting Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie wants to know if Harry is going to wear a dress at his wedding.

When Louis had called Harry that morning and begged him to come over and help babysit the girls while his mum was away for the day, Harry  rolled out of bed and was out the door in ten minutes. 

 

If Harry was wrapped around Louis’ finger, he was even more at the mercy of Louis’ sisters who’d taken Harry’s coming out with all the aplomb little girls could. The only burning question they’d really had was whether Harry would let them braid his hair and after extracting a promise from him to let them do just that they’d been more than satisfied.

 

Which was exactly why when Harry had shown up at the Tomlinson residence, he’d barely had time to kiss Louis hello before he was stolen by Fizzy and Lottie to make good on his promise, leaving Louis in the kitchen to fix lunch for the twins. 

 

“Your hair is almost as long as mine, Harry,” Lottie said, delighted. She’d sat herself down on his left and had started working on a french braid the swept his hair up and away from his face. 

 

Fizzy, who was trying her best to work small fishtail braids into the right side of Harry’s head, chirped, “You should dye it, Hazza, then you and Gemma can match!” Gemma had recently done her hair a pale lavender and Louis’ sisters had been simultaneously enchanted and green with envy.

 

“Imagine Lou’s face!” Lottie snorted.

Harry winced, able to imagine it almost too well. “Yeah… Reckon he wouldn’t want to be seen with me if I did.” Louis already put up with so much, Harry always felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Louis to finally decide that’d he’d had more than enough of the weird androgyny Harry had settled into.

 

Harry had woken up out of a dead sleep the week before because of a dream where Louis had gone to hold Harry’s hand only to throw it away when he realized it had nail polish on it. He’d kept the dream to himself, knowing it was irrational but still unable to dismiss it entirely.

 

Just because Louis hadn’t gotten fed up with Harry yet didn’t mean that he wouldn’t, after all. 

 

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed Lottie’s scoff. Harry definitely didn’t miss the tug on his hair that nearly tipped him sideways. 

 

“The day my brother doesn’t want to be seen with you is the day he burns his Donny Rovers jersey.”

 

Fizzy gasped, scandalized, “Lots, he said he’d get married in that! He can’t  _ burn _ it.”

 

Lottie waved away her sister’s concern, “As if Harry would let him get married in that ratty old thing.”

 

Harry flushed from the tips of his ears to his shirt collar and ducked his head as best he could with two girls holding onto his hair. “Dunno what say I’ll have in that, Lottie.”

 

Both girls leveled an unimpressed look at one another before turning the full force of their gaze on Harry.

 

“Don’t play coy, Hazza, it doesn’t suit you,” Lottie informed him as she resumed her braiding, “The question isn’t  _ if  _ you’re going to marry my brother, just  _ when _ .”

 

“Or if you’ll wear a dress!” Fizzy added helpfully, “I think you’d look smashing in a mermaid.”

 

“Don’t be stupid, Fiz, Harry would obviously wear a trumpet.”

 

“Er-,” Harry tried, not sure what trumpets or mermaids had to do with weddings. Not that it mattered as both girls squabbled good naturedly, effectively drowning out anything he tried to say. Harry had never been more grateful to see Louis when he popped into the living room, a baby on each hip. 

 

If Harry would have been standing up his knees would’ve gone a bit wobbly at the sight so he figured it was best that he was sitting. Louis Tomlinson and babies were two of his favorite things and Harry was a useless puddle of goo when the two were combined.

 

“Lunch is ready if you lot are done gossiping,” Louis said, stepping out of the way as Lottie and Fizzy barrelled past him.

 

“ ‘s not gossip,” Harry protested, good natured as always as he levered himself off the floor.

 

“Yeah, it’s girl stuff!” Fizzy shouted from the kitchen.

 

“Sister stuff,” Lottie said slyly, glancing up at Harry with a shy smile.

 

Harry felt warm all over. “Sister stuff,” he agreed before turning to Louis and his bemused expression, “so none of your beeswax, mister.”

 

“None of your beeswax!” Fizzy crowed in delight.

  
As they wandered into the kitchen Harry wondered how Gemma would feel now that she wasn’t his only sister. But watching Louis herd the girls toward the table, fondness blooming warmly behind his collarbone, made Harry think she wouldn’t mind all that much.


	3. Requisite Shopping Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma is tired of Harry stretching her shirts out and Louis is going to thank Fizzy later.

“This is ridiculous!” Gemma grumbled with her head in her closet,”Harry, you’ve gone and stretched out my shirt on your massive shoulders.”

 

Harry looked up at Gemma from where he was sprawled upside down across his sister’s bed. “Hm?”

 

“My favorite shirt, H!” Gemma brandished the shirt in question accusingly, a powder blue baby doll tee that Louis had said made Harry’s collarbones look, “sinful, makes my teeth ache just looking at them.”

 

Gemma was full of rubbish anyway, Harry thought as he pressed against the hickie sitting just under his collarbone, they both knew very well that her favorite shirt was the sequined crop top she’d worn to their New Year’s Eve party.

 

“Sorry…”

 

Gemma flopped down next to Harry and threw the shirt at his head, “Don’t sound very sorry at all, you muppet,” she mumbled, sighing softly. “You can’t keep taking my things, Haz.”

 

Harry swallowed thickly and rolled onto his stomach, “If you minded sharing you should’ve said, Gemma.”

 

“You know that’s not what I meant,”Gemma said. “Don’t you want things of your own?”

 

Harry wanted feminine clothes of his own so much that he could hardly breathe, sometimes. It wasn’t even just the fact that he seemed taller than Gemma every day and had love handles where she had hips which made everything fit a bit wonky. Still, having his own things made everything seem more real.

 

Harry had accepted and come to terms with the fact that he was genderfluid, he had. He’d even started exploring it more with Gemma’s and Louis’ help. Buying his own clothes though, that made everything real in a way that just borrowing things from Gemma hadn’t.

 

“I-, maybe, bit hard to pop into the shops though, you know. Those sales girls can be scary,” Harry joked weakly, twisting a bit to look up at his sister only to wish he hadn’t at the stricken look on her face. “Gems…”

 

“No, I didn’t, I wasn’t thinking, H. You know I’d go with you.”

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked softly.

 

“ ‘course. We’ll take Lots with us, make a day of it.” Gemma insisted.

 

* * *

 

Harry felt ridiculous. The day had started alright. Robin had pressed some money into Harry’s hand before they’d left, red faced but well intentioned as he wished them well on their “girls day”.  Harry and Gemma had picked up Lottie who’d been nearly vibrating with excitement on their way into town. In fact, Harry would’ve gone so far as to say that he’d been feeling great until a glance from the sales girl in the first shop they went to made him feel all of two inches tall.

 

“I think she knows we’re here for me,” Harry mumbled, ducking behind a rack of jumpers.

 

Lottie blinked at him like he was daft, “So?”

 

“So! So-,” Harry fish mouthed for a moment before sputtering, “So she’ll think I’m weird!”

 

“Anyone who’s known you more than five minutes knows that, Hazza.” Harry squawked indignantly, “Honestly, of all the things that make you weird, this isn’t one of them.”

 

Lottie really was remarkably mature for a 13 year old. Harry wasn’t sure where she got it from, certainly not Louis.

 

“H, come look at this,” Gemma insisted, half way across the store.

 

The girls tugged him from one rack to another, piling outfit after outfit into his arms. Lottie caught Harry eyeing a display of lace pants and cackled when Harry whipped his head around, blushing furiously.Harry finally begged to try some of it on, if only to give his arms a break. He’d almost forgotten his initial insecurities until he had to ask to be let into the changing room.

 

“For your friend, right?” Her name tag said Ashley but her face said she was questioning Harry’s life choices. 

 

“Um, no, for me, actually,” Harry mumbled and almost jumped a foot in the air when Gemma’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Is that a problem?” His sister asked, eyes steely. She and Ashley had a brief staring match that resulted in Ashley reluctantly unlocking the dressing room door and stomping off to the backroom in a huff.

 

“Good riddance,” Gemma sniffed as Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he slipped into the changing room. 

 

“Make sure that you show us  _ everything _ !” Lottie insisted.

 

Harry’s first outfit, a cream knit jumper that nearly hung off one shoulder and a pair of skinny jeans that had a sparkly bum Gemma had found hilarious was received with catcalls and whistles by the girls when Harry shyly peeked his head around the door. He barely had room to be self conscious about the other patrons in the store when Lottie was insisting that he give them a twirl and Gemma was giving him catwalk tips in her poshest accent.

 

Breathless with giggles, he almost didn’t notice the scrap of lace that fell out from the middle of the pile of clothes until he almost tripped on it. Upon realizing what it was, Harry stuck his bright red face out of the dressing room and hissed, “Charlotte Tomlinson, what _ is _ this!”

 

Lottie smiled sweetly, “I’m just being a good sister! Louis will thank me later.”

 

“These are lace knickers!” Harry sputtered. He and Louis haven’t even gotten beyond a bit of necking. Harry has never been more mortified.

 

“ _ Lottie Tomlinson, _ ” Gemma breathed, sounding both impressed and scandalized.

 

“Louis will thank me later,” Lottie repeated, looking entirely too smug for Harry’s tastes.

 

“I’m dating your brother, this is weird,” Harry insisted weakly, shutting the door after him and kicking the offending knickers into the corner next to the rest of his rejected clothes.

 

Lottie just laughed.

 

In the end, Harry ended up with a pair of the sparkly bum jeans as well as a normal pair of skinny jeans, a skater type skirt that spun open when he was twirled, two new scarves for his hair, the cream jumper, and a few girly tees that did wonders for his collarbones.

 

Harry had also snuck in a couple pairs of the lace knickers and he determinedly ignored Gemma and Lottie’s knowing looks as he was rung up by Ashley who, if she hadn’t been already, was now definitely questioning his life choices.

 

Harry made sure to wave brightly at her as they left and the three of them left the store laughing at her sour expression. Bundled into the car, surrounded by more bags than he could count, Harry let himself bask a bit.

 

“That wasn’t so bad,”

 

“Yeah?” Gemma asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

 

“Mmm, we’ll have to go again,” Harry said, twisting over his shoulder to look at Lottie in the back seat, “Thanks for coming, Lots.”

 

Lottie beamed, “Anything for you, Hazza, you know that.” She grinned slyly, eyes crinkling in the corners. “Just make sure Louis knows who he has to thank later, yeah?”

  
“ _ Charlotte Tomlinson!” _


	4. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis asks Harry to prom but he doesn't get him a boutonnierre or a corsage.

Louis asked Harry to prom in the middle of the school parking lot with a bouquet of roses almost as big as he was. The soft pink clashed with the converse Louis scuffed nervously against the ground but he’d never looked better to Harry with his nervous sincerity.

 

Louis panicked and nearly dropped the bouquet when Harry burst into tears and launched himself at Louis, making him juggle a tearful boyfriend in one arm and the roses in the other.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry sniffled into the collar of Louis’ jacket, probably snotting all over it, “ ‘m just really happy. Of course I’ll go with you, Lou.”

 

“Wasn’t sure there for a minute,” Louis teased, “Thought I’d got it all wrong with the roses and you were going to start wailing about how they should’ve been sunflowers or summat.”

 

“They’re lovely,” Harry promised, taking the bouquet from Louis to press his face into the flowers and inhale.

 

“You’re lovely,” Louis retorted.

 

“And you love me,” Harry tilted his face up for a kiss, grinning wildly.

 

“You can’t prove anything, Styles,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s mouth, bringing his hands up to twine in the springy curls framing Harry’s face.

 

They broke apart laughing when someone yelled at them to get a room but it was just as well since they’d both been smiling too hard to kiss properly anyway.

 

* * *

 

Louis insisted on buying the tickets himself and threw himself into a strop anytime Harry mentioned helping to pay for them.

 

“If you wanted to pay, you should’ve asked me first, Hazza. It’s not my fault you’re a slowpoke,”  and that had been the end of that. Louis had acquiesced to taking Harry’s junky little hatchback instead of carpooling with anyone else, if only to stop Harry’s pouting.

 

* * *

 

Harry tagged along with Louis to his tux fitting, partly because Louis insisted and partly because Harry would be crazy to pass up the opportunity to see Louis in a tuxedo.

 

When Louis ducked out of the changing stall he looked so good Harry could hardly breathe. Louis must have noticed the blush sitting high on Harry’s cheekbones because he smirked as he straightened his cuffs. Louis Tomlinson, Harry thought, still trying to catch his breath, was disgustingly fine. The only thing that made it marginally more bearable as the fact that Harry got to kiss Louis’ stupid smug face.

 

“And what color were we thinking for the cummerbund and tie, boys?” The assistant, Marie, asked. She hadn’t batted an eyelash when he and Louis had walked in together and Harry had liked her immediately when she’d complimented his headscarf.

 

“Pink,” Harry blurted, ignoring Louis’ raised eyebrows,”A pale pink? And maybe a bowtie?”

 

“Mmm, I'll have to check in the back, be back in a tick,” Marie promised and swept away.

 

“Pink,” Louis agreed, lips quirking up at the edges, “Think you’ve been spending too much time with the twins, Haz.”

 

Harry laughed, remembering the last time that he’d seen Daisy and Phoebe and how they’d both been decked nearly head to toe in the color. At the age of 7, they were extremely enthusiastic about all things princess related and the pink was an unfortunate side effect.

 

“What can I say? They have good taste,” Harry teased,”Unlike their brother.”

Louis opened his mouth to retort only to be nearly bowled over as Marie swept back into the room with both bowtie and cummerbund in hand. Louis pulled faces at Harry in the mirror as Marie helped him with the bowtie until Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

 

The laugh that had been threatening to bubble past Harry’s lips froze in his throat as Louis turned around, hands spread.

 

“Well?” Harry swallowed thickly, unable to do more than nod like an idiot to both Louis and Marie’s amusement. Harry’s brain was still stuck on a loop of _louistuxlouistuxlouistux_ when they left the shop, garment bag in one of Louis’ hands and Harry’s hand clasped tightly in the other.

 

“Your mum’s gonna be well pleased to have formal pictures of you, Lou.” Jay had been trying to get a decent picture of Louis for years but he’d always managed to show up on picture day in a ratty band tee much to his mum’s dismay. Harry expected Jay to go a bit camera happy on prom night.

 

“Gotta look sharp for me best boy, don’t wanna embarrass you,” Louis admitted and pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry tried to hide how pleased he was by giving Louis a proper snog but if the way Louis was smiling into the kiss was any indication, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

 

* * *

 

There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Louis was going to look sharp come prom night. The fact that Harry would be just as presentable seemed a little more doubtful. He’d asked Louis once, in between episodes of Bake Off when Harry had been sprawled half across Louis’ lap if he thought Harry should wear a dress or a suit.

 

All Louis had said was, “Wear whichever makes you happy, love.” Which, while sweet, made Harry want to pull out his hair a little bit. Needless to say, Louis had been less than helpful, leaving Harry to turn to Lottie and Gemma for help.

 

After several shopping excursions and only a minor bout of insecurity on Harry’s part, he’d ended up with an outfit he was bursting at the seams (heh, seams), to wear.

 

The actual day of prom, Harry was so excited that he was dressed by 3:00 even though Louis wasn’t coming to get him for dinner until nearly half past five.

 

He’d layered a smart black blazer that nipped his waist in flatteringly over a soft rose colored shirt that was nearly sheer. Harry couldn’t decide how far up to button it but had finally decided that three was too many. His mum was planning on taking pictures, after all. Harry had also picked up a sparkly gold pair of heeled boots that he’d had to hide in the back of his closet to keep from wearing before prom. The only thing worse than not wearing them sooner would have been inadvertently ruining them somehow so Harry hadn’t taken the chance.

 

When Gemma knocked on his door at half past four to help him get ready like she’d agreed to, she couldn’t stop her snort of laughter at Harry’s sheepish expression.

 

“Bit eager, are we, H?”

 

Harry flushed and resolutely did not think about the pair of lace knickers he had on under the skinny jeans he’d paired his blazer with. It was prom night, he was allowed to be optimistic. Flustered, Harry rifled through Gemma’s make up bag, “You’re just jealous you haven’t got a date as fit as mine.”

 

If Gemma snorted any harder she’d hurt herself, Harry thought. He sullenly hoped she would.

 

“None of that now, give me your hand so we can start on your nails, yeah? That way they can dry while I put your face on.”

 

Harry could pout and get his nails painted at the same time, he decided and let Gemma start with the soft pink polish. They’d specifically picked it not only to match his shirt and Louis’ tie, but also the rose boutonniere sitting in the fridge downstairs. Harry Styles was many things and a stickler for color coordination was definitely one of them.

 

While his nails dried, Gemma helped him shade his lids with a soft shimmery brown and line his eyes with a plum color that Gemma swore by. Anne walked in as Harry was adding lip gloss that he was resolutely not going to lick off before Louis had the chance to kiss it off.

 

“Oh Harry…” Anne’s eyes started to water as she pressed her fingers to her lips.

 

“Mum!” Harry protested, embarrassed.

 

“You just look so lovely, baby,” Anne insisted, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I’m so proud of you,” Anne whispered in Harry’s hair, leaving him to blink back tears of his own furiously. He was almost sure his eyeliner wasn’t waterproof and definitely sure he didn’t have time for her to reapply it.

 

“Up or down, mum?”  Harry asked, sniffling a bit as he played with the ends of his hair.

 

Anne opened her mouth to answer only to be cut off by the doorbell. “Best leave it down, I think. Before your young man gets impatient.” His mum rushed from the room muttering something about getting her camera.

 

Harry fought back a grin and made to bolt for the door only for his sister to grab his arm and tug him back.

 

“Give mum a mo to find her camera, yeah? Also,” Gemma slipped her hand into Harry’s front pocket making him squirm away from her, “Those are for later, yeah?”

 

Gemma winked as Harry slid his hand into his own pocket, curious until he realized his sister had snuck not one condom, but two as well as what felt like a sachet of lube into his pocket.

 

“Just in case,” she called after him, clearly delighted about Harry’s flaming red face as he rushed downstairs after his mother.

 

Harry rounded the landing on the stairs to see Jay standing in the doorway talking to his mother, both of them with cameras in their hands.

 

“Are you two planning on forgetting what Lou and I look like anytime soon?” Harry complained good naturedly.

 

“ ‘s the only reason they’d need so many pictures, right, Haz?” Louis asked, stepping into view from where he’d been standing behind his mother.

 

If Louis had looked good in the middle of the tuxedo rental store, he was stunning now. Harry felt like he’d been blinded by the sun despite the fact that it had set almost half an hour ago. The pink of the tie only made Louis’ eyes look bluer and his artful quiff was leaving Harry a little weak in the knees.

 

More than a little weak at the knees, apparently, since Harry missed the last step on the stairs and would have face planted right in front of everyone if Louis hadn’t grabbed his elbow.

 

“Oops,” Harry breathed, pointedly ignoring the sound of a shutter going off behind him.

 

“Hi,” Louis murmured, helping Harry stand up straight, “You look lovely, Hazza.”

 

A round of giggles sounded from somewhere near the front door and Harry looked over Louis’ shoulders to see all four Tomlinson girls peeking round the frame.

 

Louis followed Harry’s line of sight and grimaced, “They all insisted on tagging along with mum to drop me off.”

 

Harry stuck his tongue out at Daisy who burst into another round of laughter followed by her twin.

 

“I don’t mind,” Harry promised, “Although I do have something for you, hold on j-”

 

“I’ve got it, H,” Gemma appeared near Harry’s elbow with the boutonniere and a pin. Both Anne and Jay cooed as Harry pinned the flower to Louis’ lapel, their cameras going mad. Louis looked like he was barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes but he was also smiling softly up at Harry from under his eyelashes so Harry figured it couldn’t have been that bad.

 

“I’ve actually, um, got something for you too,” Louis murmured and turned to gesture his sisters forward. Daisy was holding a box that was too large to be either a boutonniere or a corsage.

 

“Open the box for me, would you Pheebs” Louis asked, pressing a kiss to his sister’s head, both the twins nearly vibrating with excitement.

 

“We helped pick it out!” Phoebe crowed as she opened the lid. It took Louis lifting it out of the box for Harry to realize that Louis hadn’t gotten him either a corsage or a boutonniere. He’d gotten him a flower crown in the same pale pink roses as the bouquet still sitting on Harry’s dresser.

 

“Lou,” Harry started, eyes already welling with happy tears. From the sounds his mum was making behind him, she was crying too.

 

“Hey, none of that, yeah? Wanna duck down a bit for me?” Louis murmured.

 

Harry ducked down obligingly, tipping his head forward so Louis could place the circlet on top of his head. Louis leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to Harry’s cheek before pulling back with a blinding smile.

 

“So do you like it?”

 

“Love it, it’s lovely, Lou,” Harry promised, smile a bit watery around the edges even as he slipped his fingers through Louis’.

 

“Pics now before you go, then?” Anne asked, holding her camera up hopefully despite the fact that Harry was sure the memory card was nearly full already.

 

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand before turning to their mums, “Right, Lotts, remember that thing we talked about before we left?”

 

Lottie blinked at her brother from the doorway before grinning mischievously, “Now?”

 

“Now,” Louis confirmed before the girls burst into action. The twins nearly took Jay out at the knees as Fizzy darted forward to grab their mum’s camera. Gemma must have been briefed by Lottie because she plucked Anne’s camera away as well.

 

“Go!” Fizzy screeched, laughing as she played keep away with the camera and darted further into the Styles’ house.

 

Harry was laughing almost too hard to breath as Louis tugged him out of the house by their joined hands, leaving their family in a dog pile in the foyer. He was sure their mums would forgive them. Well, mostly sure. Either way he really had the best sisters.

 

(You can find a fanart of this scene that I commissioned [here](http://blueylouie.tumblr.com/post/140746593368/thanks-so-much-to-the-amazing-rosketch-for))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the sister series! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be writing a sequel about not only the lace knickers but also Gemma's gift to Harry!
> 
> Thanks as always to my amazing sister and beta. Cheers xx.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted to know how H&L's families reacted to Harry being genderfluid and I was inspired. Thanks as always to my sister [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) for betaing. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can also find my blog [here](http://mygardenabounds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
